


Winnebago

by 1000014



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Road trips can be fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winnebago

Murdoc was starting to get irate. Not in a violent temper sort of way, more…frustrated. Him and 2-D were road-tripping around various parts of the UK, holding various interviews for promotion and the like. It had been pretty smooth sailing; they were crashing in the Winnebago, driving on, getting their stuff done. It was almost too professional for the two musicians. On this certain road however, things were getting a bit tense. Murdoc _was_ frustrated.  
2-D had spent the last few minutes breathing heavily, brushing his hair back, stroking his neck, the very faded bite marks. You see, this road trip _had_ become too professional. Even 2-D seemed like he wanted something. He decided to put his feet up, on Murdoc’s lap, whilst driving, rubbing his heel into Murdoc’s crotch. He could feel Murdoc twitch slightly, knowing he was getting a desired reaction. 2-D sat up from his previous position, purposely getting in Murdoc’s way, who, was getting a bit annoyed at the fact he was driving and had this going on him front of him. “Look, I am trying to drive here..” he snarled. 2-D brushed it off, now lowering his head onto Murdoc’s crotch. “Watch the fucking gear stick” he yelled, 2-D grinning, showing off the gap in his teeth.  
2-D then suddenly decided to unzip Murdoc’s trousers, pulling out his now pretty much obvious erection, and placing the gappy smile around it. Murdoc laughed swerving the Winnebago to the left slightly,  very gentle thrusts into 2-D’s mouth. “Come on, 2-D…” he semi-laughed. “I have gotta drive.”  
“hmhmhhmhnm.”  
Murdoc sighed. He couldn’t carry on driving like this, and was a bit annoyed 2-D had just suddenly decided to act impulsive. He drove, slower, until he came across a place to pull in for the night.  
“Whu…” 2-D said, licking his lips. “Why we stopping?”  
“Get off me for a sec.”  
2-D obedient as ever, sat up, looking slightly confused at Murdoc. “Did I do something wrong? It’s just that..we…haven’t, for a while.”  
Murdoc looked at 2-D straight in the eyes. “Come on, I’ve had enough. Lets get our heads down for the night.”  
2-D was starting to worry a little. He had never seen Murdoc so…unobtainable. He followed the bassist into the sleeping area of the Winnebago. Murdoc signalled to 2-D to go ahead in the bed, as he walked past, he was pushed into the wooden base of the bed. Murdoc snapped.  
“Off, now, clothing.”  
2-D did exactly what he said, a bruise forming from the hit. Murdoc grabbed a scarf and tied 2-D’s hands to the upper bunk of the bed, a perverted smile emanating from his face.  
“You remember our Halloween costume? I have the cane still.”  
2-D looked up at the menace standing over him, and smiled. He couldn’t help it. He had a huge smile. Murdoc looked at him, happy he obviously wanted it…but at the same time, he wanted him to be fearful. Murdoc grabbed the riding crop he mentioned, and with a quick and sharp wrist movement, it was on 2-D’s cheek, cut, bleeding. The smile from 2-D’s mouth had literally been wiped, or whipped rather, off.  
Murdoc removing his already unzipped trousers, stood slightly on the frame, grabbing 2-D’s face, ramming it against his groin. “Go on then, you wanted to earlier.” 2-D placed his mouth around Murdoc’s penis, Murdoc grabbing 2-D’s hair, harshly thrusting himself into the singers mouth. 2-D gagged occasionally, but he knew how to handle this. He had done this before, almost trained his gag reflex.  
After a while, he removed himself from 2-D’s mouth, violently kissing him instead. 2-D was losing the feeling in his arms, and they were becoming loose. Murdoc lay himself on the bed, pulling   2-D around slightly. He lifted a knee up, Murdoc going underneath him. Murdoc dug his nails into      2-D’s thighs, powerfully pulling 2-D down onto his penis, pushing deep and hard into the singer. 2-D groaned loudly, “Murrd…” It was no good, he couldn’t speak. Murdoc was pushing so deep, pushing his nails into flesh harder. Murdoc reached up with one hand, releasing 2-D’s left hand.  
2-D threw his head back and started to touch himself. Every time he did an upwards motion with his hand, Murdoc thrust severely into him. With a powerful painful thrust, he came inside 2-D, who screamed with pleasure. 2-D was rubbing at himself faster now, his arm twitched, his whole body loosened, making a mess of Murdoc’s chest.  
They both, sat, silently panting, knowing each one of them, had gotten just what they needed. Murdoc released 2-D’s other hand and he fell onto Murdoc’s body, thanking him.  They held each other together, 2-D falling asleep. “Ah, Stuart…” unlike Murdoc, he smiled, drifting off himself.


End file.
